Sketching Love
by hypernewsiefreak
Summary: A tale of two female newsie friends that each love newsie leaders...but will the different territories break the love apart? and if that doesnt do it, will the love beak the 2 friends apart? REVIEW PLEASE
1. just friends

Characters ----------------  
  
Name: Carmen (Sketch) Age: 15 years old. Birthday: January 1st, 1988 Love interest: Spot Close friends: Dice, Mush, Cowboy, Spot Best friend: Dice Lives: Brooklyn Physical features: long light blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5'4", 112 lbs, very pretty. How newsie name was chosen: likes to sketch pictures a lot. Personality: outgoing, smart, loyal. Ethnic stuff: Irish background. Good at: Drawing, poker, making everyone laughs. Other: lives in Brooklyn Lodging house, second in command to spot. Has been living in Brooklyn for 5 years. *Thanks to Melissa for permission to use her as a character*  
  
Name: Kennedy (Dice) Age: 14 years old. Birthday: August 27, 1989 Love interest: Jack Close friends: Sketch, Cowboy, Spot, Racetrack Best friend: Sketch Lives: Brooklyn Physical features: Long brown hair, baby blue eyes, 5'8", 123 lbs, attractive. How newsie name was chosen: gambling addiction Personality: quick thinker, dramatic, loyal. Ethnic stuff: English background. Good at: talking her way out of things, very observant, gambling. Other: has been living in Brooklyn for 2 years.  
  
Spot: 17 years old Mush: 15 years old Race track: 15 years old Kid blink: 16 years old Jack: 17 years old.  
  
----------------  
  
(Dice's Point Of View)  
  
"Sketch. Sketch. SKETCH!" I yelled laughing as my best friend jumped out of her bunk, hitting her head on the bunk above her. She glared at me. I smiled. "What the hell was that for?!" she mumbled, climbing off of her bed. I watched as she stretched and put her hair back in the long braid she wears it in everyday. I shrugged. "I felt like bugging ya'.no not really, but we better get going or we wont get our papes.Ur boyfriend already left." Sketch blushed deeply and jogged to the bathroom to change her clothes. "Spot is NOT my boyfriend.just.a friend that's a boy." "Yea a friend that is like.in love with you!" I said, interrupting her. "Dice, don't make me slug you.believe me I wont hesitate to do so." Sketch said, situating her hat over her hair. I sighed and pulled my hat on. "whatever." I mumbled and followed my friend out onto the streets of Brooklyn.  
  
(Sketch's P.O.V.)  
  
I cant believe Dice actually thinks spot likes me that way.I mean that wouldn't be a bad thing.no! Sketch, get a hold of urself, spot is your friend.you don't want to go out with him.  
I glanced over to Dice who was whistling 'Yankee Doodle'.  
She turned and smiled at me.  
I joined in the whistling as we ran down to the distribution center to meet with the other Brooklyn newsies to collect our papers.  
"Hey-ya Carmen!"  
I turned to look for the person that called me by my real name. The ONLY person that was allowed to do that.  
I spotted a hand waving in the air and nodded, jogging over to him.  
"Aloha spot, anything good today?" I asked, skimming over his bought newspapers.  
"Naw.not really but as you know."  
Dice joined in with spot and me.  
"Headlines don't sell papes.Newsies sell papes."  
We smiled at each other and spot gave Dice a high five.  
I walked up to the counter to purchase my newspapers as spot and my best friend began discussing Dice's winnings from the night before (she won a bet).  
"200 papes please." I said, putting my money down. Mr. Locke (newspaper guy) handed me my bundle and called for the next newsie in line. I thanked him and sat down next to spot and Dice.  
"And my papes.please." Dice said, smiling proudly. I shook my head, laughing and handed her half of the stack.  
Spot looked between us, his face covered with confusion.  
"I told Dice that if she won the bet.I'd buy her papers for the next week." I said, flipping the newspaper pages.  
"Aww.you never learn Carmen.You never learn." Spot said putting his arm around me.  
I could feel my heart leap.  
  
(Dice's P.O.V)  
I smiled as I watched Sketch's face turn red.  
"Come on y'all, I wanna go meet up with Jack!" I said, pulling my best friend and spot behind me.  
"iight were coming.I think somebody has a crush!" spot said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
I punched him in the arm.  
"Shut up, man." I said, feeling pretty embarrassed.  
Sketch pointed at me and laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle also...what can I say? It's contagious.  
I stood behind sketch and spot as we crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. It's respectful to let them go first since they are higher classified as newsies.  
"Ooh someone's excited!" Sketch said, giggling as she watched me dance around the streets.  
I smirked at her.  
"And someone is in love." I whispered, nodding down to where the Brooklyn leader held her hand.  
She blushed and kept her mouth shut from then on until we got to the Manhattan Newsie grounds.  
"Hey how are y'all doing?" Mush asked, smiling as he came up to us. We all smiled back and patted his shoulder or gave him a handshake.  
"Hey.erm.Mush.where's the cowboy at?" I asked quietly.  
Mush smiled and nodded.  
"He's right."  
"Here."  
I turned around and smiled at jack.now I know how spot must feel about my best friend.  
This time MY heart leaped.  
  
*review please.ill only update if I get reviews* 


	2. tough love

*Dice is sitting on the dock that is show in the movie (in Brooklyn), this is the same day as the first chapter -just to clear up some confusion- don't forget to review please!*  
  
(Dice's P.O.V.) Later that night Brooklyn lodging house.  
  
"Hey, whats goin on, girl?" Spot asked, sitting next to me on the dock. I shrugged and continued kicking my feet in the water. "Naw tell me. The all fearless Brooklyn leader can always help!" he said, smiling. I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder.  
"How did you know you were in love with Sketch?" I asked, turning my head up to look at the stars.  
I glanced at spot.  
He stared back at me.  
"Oh come on, don't deny it.and now you get to help me. So just answer the question." I said, pulling my legs onto the edge of the pier.  
Spot shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it off of his forehead.  
"Well.you know Carmen and I have always been friends.ever since the day she became a BR (Brooklyn) newsie.and I think it was love at first sight."  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
Spot glared at me.  
"Okay look im sorry it's just.*giggle*.it's kinda.odd to be hearing the almighty feared newsie getting sappy." I said, covering my mouth as my body shook with laughter.  
"Yea I guess it is.and if you tell anyone about this."  
"Yea yea yea I know.I've heard this speech a thousand and one times from u spot." I said, interrupting him  
He nodded with satisfaction.  
"Anyway! As I was saying.obviously a lot of the guy newsies here felt an attraction to her looks.Carmen is. strikingly beautiful.and she was the first female newsie here so that already got her attention from all other newsies. But, I think the first thing I really noticed about her.was her drawings, then her smile, then her heart. I fell in love with all of them and that pretty much puts us here."  
I looked at spot who was now smiling up into the night sky.  
"So why don't you tell her?" I asked, catching his eye again.  
"I don't want to ruin our relationship." He said, sighing.  
I nodded.  
"Hey you two! Whats goin on?!" Sketch said, running down the dock towards us. I hopped up and gave her a quick hug.  
"Nothing.just seeking guidance.I'll leave you two alone now." I said, winking to my best friend.  
She visibly blushed.  
"Goodnight y'all.Spot?"  
He nodded to me to let me know he was listening.  
"It wouldn't ruin it."  
He smiled and put his arm around Sketch.  
I grinned at the two and walked up the pier to the lodging house.  
  
(Sketch's P.O.V)  
  
I looked at spot.  
"What was that about?" I asked, watching Dice close the door to the "newsie hotel."  
Spot just smiled at me.  
"Ah nothing."  
I nodded in confusion.  
"Riiight..ill find out sooner or later, you do know that." I said, pressing my body a little closer to his, as a breeze blew off the water.  
He smiled again and wrapped both arms around me.  
I stared into his blue gray eyes and draped my arms around his neck.  
He moved a few blowing hairs out of my face and stroked my cheek with his calloused, newspaper dyed fingers. Surprisingly, they were as gentle as the night air.  
I leaned up closer to him and closed my eyes.  
"SPIKE! SKETCH! COME QUICK!!!!" Stables, a young newsie yelled from the doorway of the lodging house. Spot glanced at me and ran up the dock, panting as he reached the house. He placed his hand on the boys shoulder. I stood next to them.  
"What?! What happened?! Whats wrong?!" I asked urgently.  
"da' Manhattan boys is heah' they be saying somefin' about a war!" the small boy said, his dialect twisted with a thick accent that children have.  
I looked at spot, more confused then ever and followed him and Stables into the lodging house where the rest of the BR and MT (Manhattan) newsies stood, yelling and shoving each other.  
Spot took out his cane and hit it against the staircase banner. "SHUT UP!!!!!" he yelled. Everyone got instantly quiet, their eyes darting around the room with fear. I smirked, then remembered the situation and focused my attention to spot and jack.  
"Now, whats going on?" Spot asked, calming down a little. Jack stepped up to spot and began speaking.  
"The Bronx newsboys been over in our sellin territory today.we warned them.and they came back tonight and threw a brick through the Tibby's window. We're getting them back.you have to help spot!" jack said, pushing off his cowboy hat.  
He's got to be joking. We just got peace with the Bronx; no way will spot risk another war between them and us.  
Spot shook his head and sighed apologetically to jack.  
"I'm sorry jack, we can't do that.you knows about the agreement I have with Lucky *leader of the Bronx newsies.I can't do it.and neither can my boys." He said, glancing around the room.  
"And girls!" Dice piped in quietly.  
I nodded to her.  
I watched as Dice went up to jack, trying to convince him not starting anything with the Bronx boys would be for the best. Chaos started around the room once more.  
Spot walked back over to me and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Well.what do you think miss. Second on command?" he whispered.  
"I agree with your decision."  
He nodded and silenced everyone again.  
"Spot! You gotta help!"  
I stepped forward this time.  
"No cowboy.none of us are.and you'd be smart to stay out of this too."  
  
(Dice's P.O.V)  
  
I put my hand on Jacks shoulder. He pushed it away.  
"You with me.or with them?" he asked, his eyes blazing with fury.  
"Jack there is no need for this!" spot said, moving behind me protectively. I looked at jack, not believing what he was asking me to do.  
"well?!" Jack shouted.  
I flinched.  
I glanced between jack, spot and sketch and tried to find my voice.  
"i.i." 


End file.
